Starkid One Shots!
by RougeIsShe
Summary: Look inside for details!
1. Chapter 1

I have noticed most of the Starkid one shot stories are not posting. So I decided to make my own.  
Although sadly I would like one in return. ._.  
Bascially I will write you a Starkid one shot with any of the starkids,If you write me one with either Joey Richter or Brian Rosenthal as my crush in the story.  
So all you need to do for this is comment on here with;  
Name:  
Physical Apperance:  
Personality:  
Age:  
Hobbies:  
Crush:  
Extra details.

And I will get to it as soon as I can! Thank you! Love you Starkid fans!

-Jennifer {RougesIsShe} 


	2. One Shot for Elizabeth with Brian Holden

I like to think that fate was what brought me and Brian together. We had been friends for so very long,maybe it was just time for us to become more,or become one as romantical people would say. So,here we are kissing in the rain. My hair is ruinned most likely but hey,I'm kissing the boy I love..hair does not matter at this moment. You may ask. Elizabeth. How did you end up in the rain together,and how did you end up kissing? Well my nosey friend. I shall tell you now.

I groaned as Brian pulled my blanket away from me,mumbing swear words I hid my bed head under my pillow. He chuckled and took the pillow away "Lizzie you need to get up!" I turned to face him,pouting my lips and batting my eyelashes. "Just 10 more minutes?" He sighed and nodded "Okay only because I love you." And with that he left the room,closing the door quietly behind him. Times like these I wish I didn't have emotions. Love me. Like a friend. Like a sister. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach. But seriously,why do I always fall in love with amazing people..who need someone amazing to be with them. I'm just plain old Elizabeth. My mind was racing so I just got up and quickly changed into a dark pink vest top and skinny jeans,pulling my blanket over me I shuffled out of the room and towards the kitchen. Me and Brian have lived together for 3 years,I was the one who thought of the idea. Though he seemed pretty damn exicted about that idea. Brian was sat on the kitchen counter,looking at something on his phone. I smiled at him and sat down at the table. "What happened to ten minutes?" He teased,i rolled my eyes "Just didn't feel like staying in bed anymore" Rain was pounding on the windows and I smiled. "I love rain" I said out loud. Brian chuckled and put his phone down. "I know,you've said that before." I blushed and took off my blanket "Come on!" I said,grabbing his hand and running outside. Cold rain hit my visable skin hard. "Liz what are you doing?" He said with a laugh. He looked gorgous. The most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn't help myself. "I love you too Brian" I said,my hand still clasping his tightly. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes which melted into mine. "I love you more Elizabeth" My heart felt like it stopped beating all together when he did something I never thought he would. He kissed me. A proper,loving and heart-felt kiss that made me tingle all over. His lips fitted perfectly into mine.

So thats how it happened. After that Brian asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes,and I couldn't be happier with anyone else but my amazing,talented,beautiful Brian Holden.


	3. One Shot for Jayme with Joey Richter

"Now take me to my sea kingdom!" I yelled, jumping on Joey's back. He laughed loudly and tilted his head up at me. "Sea kingdom?" I nodded "You said you wanted a Mermaid for a friend, now you do! Now go forth slave dolphin!" He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the water. Me being quite small compared to Joey, when we got to the sea, he easily took me off his back. "Hey! I pouted and crossed my arms. He just smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief and then all of a sudden. "JAYME!" I screamed and turned around. Meredith, Devin, Walker and Darren were stood behind me, all with big grins on their faces. "Oh my god!" I yelled with happiness, hugging each of them in turn. Darren and Joe playfully hit Joey and started talking about the Super bowl. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Meredith and Devin. "It's so good to see you girls" Devin smirked and nodded "Lets cut the small talk. You and Joey 'eh?" I blushed, and nodded, not because I was ashamed. Just because I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet.

"You two are so perfect together!" Meredith yelled, hugging me once more. "Just saying, once you get married. I am being the God mother." Devin fake gasped and put her hands on her hips. "No way! I shall be the god mother of the Jayme/Joey child!" I laughed loudly. "Seems like you guys have everything planned out!" Then all of a sudden I was lifted off the sand, "Now if you excuse me, I must take my lovely lady back to her sea kingdom." I laughed loudly and waved goodbye to everyone. "Fuck this water is cold" Joey complained,"Wuss" Climbing off his back, I looked up at him.

Many times I have thought of my self as the luckiest girl in the world. Times like these I now that is a fact. I have amazing friends who are funny, caring and plain amazing and a perfect boyfriend. Life doesn't get much better. "Do you see a future for us" Said Joey, out of the blue. I quickly looked up at him. "Yeah." I said simply, stating my true opinion. "Just making sure, because there is no other girl I would rather spend my life with than you Jayme. You're the one" Then he kissed me, a soft but passionate kiss. One I wished would never end.


End file.
